1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication apparatus for communicating with wireless communication media (wireless IC cards) and a wireless communication method that is applicable to the wireless communication with wireless communication media (wireless IC cards).
2. Description of the Invention
In recent years, from the aspect of safety of data and convenience in carrying, non-contact usable wireless IC cards are in widespread use and various proposals are made relative to the non-contact data or data transmission/receiving such as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-36017.
For example, a wireless IC card is used as a railway ticket. At railway stations, automatic ticket gates are introduced for the purpose of labor saving. So far, an automatic ticket gate receives such magnetic tickets as admission tickets, prepaid cards, commutation tickets, ordinary railway tickets etc. and examines by reading boarding data recorded on the tickets. In recent years, however, it becomes possible for automatic ticket gates to perform the gate processing based on wireless IC cards instead of the above-mentioned magnetic tickets.
However, a wireless IC card is manufactured by many makers and a wireless card reader/writer should be capable of communicating with various wireless IC cards having different communication performances manufactured by various makers.
For example, the communication ranges in which wireless IC cards are able to stably communicate differ for every wireless IC card manufacturing makers. Therefore, it was necessitated to set a communication range wherein wireless card reader/write is enabled to make the communication with IC cards of which the communication ranges are most narrow. Thus, even wireless IC cards having a relatively wide communication range could not receive its benefit.